


Where We Started

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Boy Band (TV), In Real Life (Band)
Genre: M&M - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: They're far from moving on. But it's getting kind of awkward. // Michael sometimes wishes the ending turned out differently.





	Where We Started

**[Before - Michael]**

From what Michael can remember, it just seemed like any other day. But then he got a DM. And that pretty much changed his entire life.

It's all crazy, really. He was just a kid from Cleveland who bussed tables, and followed his love of music. When the oportunity came along, he thought he was dreaming. All he wanted was to show how he fit into the music industry; what he could bring.

It would be amazing to work with other people who have the same passion, and maybe he could realise more about himself.

 _Boy Band_ was a TV show that would discover the next "boy band". Pretty self-explanatory. Although Michael was excited to join the show, his parents were worried about what would happen. First off, if Michael didn't get chosen, he might be crushed. Secondly, the fact that it was recorded and many people were watching was also a concerning thought.

But Michael was certain about his decision. It was a chance that he most definitely was going to take. His parents supported him after the shown determination, and so Michael got to travel from Ohio to a much more bigger place: Los Angeles, California.

On the first day, he learnt that there were twenty-nine other vocalists, including himself, and only eighteen would move on.

He was literally sweating for his audition but did the best that he could do, the words flowing out of his mouth and his violin a reminder how he got here. _This was everything. A Little More_. He could do this.

He loved drowning himself in the music, the sound of the violin comforting. He had been playing the violin since he was six; he won't mess up.

After playing, the architects seemed kind of impressed, so Michael wasn't sure if he would pass or not. There were many other talented people that could be picked, so Michael reminded himself to enjoy the time he'd have.

However, by the end of it all, eighteen boys remained—him being one of them—which made Michael beyond ecstatic.

 _This was just the beginning_.

* * *

**[After - Mikey]**  

_On stage. Wearing black and white._

It kind of resembled a happy funeral—which doesn't make any sense. But Mikey remembered what it was like, the anticipation stirring across the audience and him standing, waiting nervously. The final five for the band would be chosen by America. _This is it_.

Mikey could guess the outcome once knowing who the first four were. The names were said in alphabetical order, but once they skipped to Sergio's, there was realization.

He knew, for the longest time, that Michael would make it. There was no question about it—that guy was talented. After Michael's name was called, he hugged him. Michael tried to not look that excited for the remaining boys' benefit, and all Mikey could do was smile.

Admittedly, there was initial disappointment—but he was happy for everything. The whole show was an amazing experience, and he learned a lot.

After _In Real Life_ performed the song "Eyes Closed", he wondered what would happen next. For all of the contestants from _Boy Band_.

Once the boys could leave for home, they all said their goodbyes and hugged each other.

" _Don't forget me_ ," Mikey had said to Michael, because he has to be dramatic as fuck. " _We better do a reunion or something."_

Michael said that he would never, and that they could hang out sometime in the future.

But in life, some people move on. Michael never forgot Mikey, and vice versa. They met up a couple of times, but after a year, both of them separated.


End file.
